Reading The books: The Philosophers Stone
by Magicmarauder171
Summary: The HP characters and some Greek Gods read the HP books with a twist. Fem!Harry. I didnt put this in crossover because only the Gods are from somewhere different and its a characters reading the books story.Rated T for some language that will be in there
1. Chapter 1 AN

**AN- Hey i really like these stories of characters reading the books, but im going to change it a bit. In this Harry is going to be a girl as i don't think there are enough stories with girl the Greek Gods (PJO versions) will be reading it as well to learn about others problems other than there own. Enojoy! and please review even if you don't like it. **  
**Characters included from HP: Adelaide Lily Potter (fem!Harry Adelaide means leader and kind) Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy Weasley.**  
**Remus and Dora Lupin Sirius Black Albus Dumbledore Kingsley Shacklebolt Mad-eye Moody Minerva McGonagall James and Lily Potter nee Evans**

**Gods included: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysous, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Persephone.**

**More characters will come along e.g next generation.**

**THANKS!**


	2. Introductions

**AN- Remember this is a fem!harry. There are quite a lot of characters so it may be a bit jumbled**

****The Golden Trio had just defeated Voldemort and had finished the war, they were exhausted, dirty, injured and ecstatic! They were getting ready to rest after nearly a whole year of being on the run and hunting for horcruxes when they were consumed by a bright light and suddenly landed on a three seater sofa. They looked around astounded and appeared to be in a cozy looking room with lots of sofas and beanbags. When they had finished examining the room more and more flashes of light went of and in its place were about 30 people.

"Bloody hell" Ron shouted then went pink when it appeared he had gotten the attention of the rest of the room.  
"What is going on here?" A powerful looking man asked. Just when Hermione was about to answer another flash of light happened but this time it occupied 7 books and a letter. Hermione picked up the letter and read aloud.

"Dear Everyone,  
We have sent you here to read about Adelaide Potter's life so everyone can fully understand what happened. You are not aloud to harm anyone in the room so remember you have been warned. Please introduce yourselves and read the books in this order: The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber Of Secrets, The Prisoner Of Azkaban, The Goblet Of Fire, The Order Of The Phoenix, The Half-Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Enjoy, from  
The Fates"

There was a moment of silence which was interrupted by Adelaide's outburst of "WHAT?" and everyone turned in her direction "All of mine Ron and Hermione's secrets are in there!" after that Ron and Hermione went wide-eyed and joined Ade in protesting until a woman with intense grey eyes said "It is not wise to go against the Fates," after which they reluctantly agreed "ok lets introduce ourselves."

"I'm Adelaide Potter and yes these books are about me" a pretty 17 year old girl with black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on her forehead said.

"Im Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger" a tall 17 year old boy with bright red hair, blue eyes and freckles said and then gestured to another 17 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Im Molly Weasley this is my husband Arthur my sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and my daughter Ginny" a kind looking woman with red hair introduced her family then did a double take "FRED?" and the room turned to the person in question most of them shocked. Just then another letter appeared.

"We have brought certain people here to read with you so don't be surprised with some of them" after that Molly went and hugged her son.

"My name is Remus Lupin, this is my wife Dora" A man said then pointing to a woman with bright pink hair.

"Sirius Black at your service"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore"

"Im Alastor Moody"

"Kingsley Shaklebolt"

"Minerva McGonagall" Then the powerful looking people went.

"We are the Greek Gods and Goddesses my name is Athena the goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategy, reason, arts and crafts" the blonde grey eyed woman said.

"I am Zeus King the Gods and God of Justice, Hospitality, Honor, and Lightning and lord of the sky" said a man with electric blue eyes and black hair.

"I am Hera Queen of the Gods, wife of Zeus and Goddess of the patron of women" informed a woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Poseidon God of Earthquakes, Horses, Storms and lord of the Seas" Said a man with black hair and sea green eyes.

"I am Hades God of the Dead, Wealth and lord of the underworld" a man with black hair and eyes said.

"I am Hestia Goddess of Home, Family, and the Hearth, and the guardian of hope" a young girl with warm flames for eyes and brown hair said.

"I am Demeter Goddess of Agriculture, harvest and Seasons" informed a woman with wheat colored hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Ares God of war" said a man with black hair and flames for eyes.

"I am Hephaestus God of Fire and the Forge, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths, Blacksmith of the Gods" said a man with brown hair and eyes.

"I am Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty and Lady of the Doves" said a beautiful woman with brown hair and multicolored eyes.

"I am Dionysus God of Theatre, Wine and Vegetation" said a man with dark purple hair and purple eyes.

"I am Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Wilderness, Chastity and the Hunt" said a girl who appeared twelve with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"I am Apollo God of Archery, music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light and knowledge" what appeared a 17 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"I am Hermes God of Messengers, Travelers, and Thieves Messenger of the Gods and God of Roads" said a young man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes.

"I am Persephone Goddess of Plants, Flowers,Spring Growth, Necromancy, Curses and Queen of the Underworld" said a woman with multicolored eyes and black hair.

All of the witches and wizards were shocked at the end of this and didn't know what to say after that two more flashes of light appeared and a woman with red hair and green eyes and a man with black hair and hazel eyes appeared. When they looked at everyone Adelaide was shocked.

"Mum? Dad?" she whispered and they looked at her with wide eyes and the woman replied  
"Adelaide? but your only a baby!" and the man nodded in agreement.  
"I think you may be from the past" Hestia said kindly and then explained what was going on.  
Adelaide was still staring at them in shock but decided not to say anything until they knew that they had died.

When everything was explained they were both wide-eyed and everyone sat down and got comfortable.  
"Who's reading first?" Hera asked  
"I will" said Persephone and she took the book

**"Adelaide Potter and The Philosophers Stone" **she read **"Chapter One - The Girl Who Lived"**


	3. The Girl Who Lived

**"The Girl Who Lived"**

"Oh, great here we go" Adelaide muttered

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Wait is that my sister and her husband?" Lily asked and Adelaide nodded

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Boring" Hermes, Apollo, the Weasley twins, James and Sirius muttered, causing a few laughs.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Wow, he's sexy" Ron muttered  
"Didn't know you swung that way Ron." Adelaide said causing everyone to fall about laughing and Hermione to high-five her.  
"What are drills?" Fred asked which caused the Gods and Goddesses to shoot him strange looks  
"Its a muggle tool that can be used to make holes" Sirius explained which made people look at him shocked "What I took muggle studies!" he said at the looks he was receiving.  
"And you listened?" Lupin asked shocked which caused sniggers  
"I wanted to annoy my dear old mum." he replied which made most of them nod in understanding while Hera sent him a stern glare 'he should never do that to his mother' she thought angrily.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. ****The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret**, a**nd their greatest fear was that** **somebody would discover it**.

"Ohhhh what secret?" George said grinning mischievously which caused Ginny to smack him over the head.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good for nothing husband were as unDursleyish as possible to be**

this caused growls and Athena to say "that's not even a word"

**The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that**

"what do they mean a child like that? there is nothing wrong with our daughter!" James shouted along with other outbursts of anger.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on a dull, gray Tuesday our story starts. There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,** **and** **Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair**

"Brat" nearly everyone muttered

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley an the cheek , and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled as he left the house. **

"He encourages that?" Demeter and Mrs Weasley exlaimed

** He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. ****It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar-a cat reading a map.**

"Three guesses who that is" The marauders muttered while the twins shouted "MINNIE" who glared in return.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive—no looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps _or _signs.**

"That's what you think" Tonks and Charlie sang

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except the large order of drills he was hopping to get that day. ****But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Cloaks? they haven't been worn for centuries" Aphrodite said

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bead people who dressed in funny clothes-the getups you saw on young people! He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt—these people were obviously collecting for something …..Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later. Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window on the ninth floor. ****If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He_ didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime**

"Really?" said Arthur amazed while Athena wondered what her sacred animal was doing.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal,**** owl-free morning he yelled at five different people. He made several very important phone call a****nd shouted a bit more.**

****"Wow he's very productive" Apollo muttered sarcastically which caused Ade to snigger

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

"WHAT! He's walking?" Adelaide shouted

**to buy him a bun from the bakery.**

"And the world is right again!" she said completely seriously which made people laugh.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. This caused Harry to snort. It was on his way back past them, cluching a large doughnut in a bag that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"-Yes, their daughter, Adelaide-"**

"What about us/them?" Lily, James and the Gods asked confused, while the people who understood what day it was grew silent

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking…no, he was being stupid.**

"Wow that's the smartest thing he's ever said" Ron and Ade said seriously

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Adelaide. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece **_**was **_**called Adelaide. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Amy. Or Amber.**

"He doesn't know his own niece's name?" all the girls asked outraged while Artemis muttered 'Men' in a disgusted voice which caused all the boys to shout 'Hey' while Apollo gasped dramatically and clutched a hand to his heart pretending to cry  
"Oh how you wound me so Artemis, my dear little sister" she glared at him in return  
"Prat, and I AM OLDER THAN YOU!"

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if **_**he'd **_**had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks.…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry,"**

"He knows the word?" Ade asked shocked

**he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"HE'S GONE?" James shouted happily while the Gods asked "Who's You-Know-Who?"  
"Everything will be explained" Dumbledore told them kindly

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arms fit?" The twins asked innocently causing some people to try and hide their laughs

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. ****He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"WHAT? How can you not approve of imagination? The horror!" Hermes shouted completely aghast while the Twins and Apollo nodded in agreement.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"Ah, Minnie" the pranksters said fondly.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"How lovely." All of the girls muttered sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"  
"Well, Ted,"**

"Hey, it's my dad!" Tonks said happily

said** the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early —****it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight?**

**Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters.…**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Many growls rang out through the room while Lily looked down sadly.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today.…" " **_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know… **_**her **_**crowd."**

More growls went out.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's her name again? Amber, isn't it?" "Adelaide****. Nasty, weird name, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

****"Well no-one asked you" Demeter said angrily, she did not like the sound of these people.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did...if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were**_** involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them **_**.… How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he was right for once" Ade said and people shot her curious glances.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"DUMBLEDORE!" Fred and George yelled while the others watched them amused.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"WHOOP" the kids cheered happily.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. ****He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

Ron smiled fondly at the thought of the thing Dumbledore had left him in his will.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall**

**next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"MINNIE!" the kids and marauders shouted while she glared in return but had a small smile on her lips.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She**

**looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, I've celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no —even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

The Gods and Goddesses wondered what could have caused no celebration for that long.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, ****Dumbledore?"**

**"****It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" all of the purebloods asked while Ade laughed and said "You and you sweets professor"

**"A **_**what **_**?" **  
**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **  
**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drop"As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone "  
"****My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort."**_

******Professor McGonagall flinched, ****but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"Who's Voldemort?" Poseidon asked  
"It will probably explained soon or in a few chapters." Kingsley told him

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort **_**, was frightened of."**

"I think that might have changed now." Ron said looking sideways at Ade which caused the Gods, Lily and James to throw him weird looks.

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because your too noble to use them sir" Ginny said

"**Only because you're too — well — **_**noble **_**to use them."**

Everyone laughed at Ginny's face

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ok, we didn't need to know that." nearly everyone said

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had not reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're **_**saying,**_**" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.**

"What?" Lily and James asked

**He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead**_**." ****Dumbledore bowed his head.**

"What?" all of the Gods and Goddesses asked looking at the pair sadly while the others shot Adelaide looks  
"Is it true? Are we dead?" James asked and as a response they bowed their heads.

**Professor McGonagall gasped.****"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"****Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily.****Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on.**

"I knew you cared Minnie" James said to her

"**That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill ****the Potter's daughter,**

"WHAT!" The Gods and Goddesses shouted while Lily and James shouted "NO!"

**Adelaide. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but****they're saying that when he couldn't kill Adelaide Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's ****why he's gone." **

"You destroyed Voldemort?" James asked looking at his daughter in amazement while she blushed embarrassedly

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.****"It's — it's **_**true **_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's****killed…he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the ****name of heaven did Adelaide survive?"**

"That's what we'd like to know" everyone who didn't know muttered

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her****spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, ****"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Adelaide to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

"What! No, their horrible people" Lily and the Goddesses shouted horrified

**"You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here?**_**" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all ****day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Adelaide Potter come and live here!" **

"Thanks for trying professor" Adelaide said to McGonagall which caused people to shoot her curious looks wondering how bad the Dursley's could be.

**"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain ****everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter." **

"A LETTER?" Nearly everyone shouted shocked

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, ****Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Adelaide Potter day in the future**

"NO!" Adelaide shouted at all of the pranksters faces  
"Why Adelaide-"  
"we have no idea-"  
"what your talking about." Fred and George said innocently  
"You are not making an Adelaide Potter day and that is final" she told them sternly

— **there will be books written about Adelaide **

"Check" Apollo said

** — every child in our world will know her name!"**

"Check" Bill muttered 

**"****Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! **

"I guess you do have a point" Hestia said

**Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?" **

"True" Demeter admitted

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Adelaide underneath it. **

All of the boys snickered

**"Hagrid's bringing him." **  
**"You think it — **_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life!" Adelaide and James said then smiled at each other

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **

Everyone laughed at their expression

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

"What?" Hades asked

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

****A lot of "COOLS!" went out while Ares said "Awesome, I want one" and Sirius said "my bike!"

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. ****He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so**_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

****"Wow" was all Dionysus had to say

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"I wonder what he has a blanket for" Ron said which caused people to smirk

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**  
**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir." **

"Go Sirius!" All the kids shouted

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awww" all of the girls cooed while the the pranksters did it jokingly.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Ha," Zeus said mockingly to his brothers "this just proves i'm the best" they just rolled their eyes in response

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

"Great" Adelaide muttered

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. ****Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Cool!" the pranksters said while everyone else said "I didn't need to know that

** Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Adelaide in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I — could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. ****He bent his great, shaggy head over Adelaide and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

"Hey! I take offense to that" Sirius said which caused some people to laugh but others to shoot him curious looks.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Adelaide off ter live with Muggles —" **

******"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Adelaide gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Adelaide's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You left her on a doorstep?" Mrs Weasley and Lily asked angrily  
"I put protective enchantments up" he replied.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. ****He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Adelaide," he murmured.**

"Thanks," she said "I'll be needing it" people shot her worried looks at this.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Adelaide Potter rolled over inside her blankets**

**without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley...She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Adelaide Potter — the girl who lived!"**

****"That's the end of the chapter, who would like to read next?" Persephone asked kindly  
"I will" Athena said and took the book from her

**"Chapter Two-' **she read **'The Vanishing Glass" **


	4. The Vanishing Glass

**AN- Hey, i'm really sorry that you've had to wait so long for an update but i've been really busy with school work but hopefully it won't happen again, or at least any time soon. Also in this story you will see another change other than the fem!harry and I don't agree with the stuff i'm writing but i need to add my own twist.**

Athena took the book and started to read.**  
**

**'Chapter Two- The Vanishing Glass'**

"What does that mean?" Hades asked curiously while Moody asked  
"Was it accidental magic?" which perked the rests interest as she nodded in reply looking slightly worried 'they're going to find out about everything' she thought frantically, Apollo seemed to notice as he watched her curiously.

******Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at** **all. **

"Well they're and exciting bunch aren't they!" Hephaestus muttered sarcastically.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. ****Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

"What?" nearly everyone wondered while Ron and Ade were whispering and snickering

**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

now everyone was in hysterics

**and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle**

"poor bike" Fred said mournfully

**, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.**

"Did you leave?" James asked hopefully which made Ade wince slightly and shake her head.

**Yet Adelaide Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "****Up! Get up!** **Now!" **

"Wow pleasant" Charlie said sarcastically

**Adelaide woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again. "****Up!" she screeched. Adelaide heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back wincing slightly from the bruises**

"What bruises!" Lily asked frantically while everyone stared at her while she smiled sheepishly and muttered about her falling down the stairs which caused nearly everyone to look at her curiously.

******and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.**

"Oh but it wasn't a dream-"  
"young Adelaide" Fred and George said mysteriously causing a round of laughter from the rest of the group.

**Her aunt was back outside the door. "****Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"Hey, give her time to get up" Sirius shouted at the book which caused James and Ade to snicker and say in unison  
"Pads, your shouting at a book" which made them smile an identical smile at each other while nearly everyone else stared at them in shock.

"**Nearly," said Adelaide.  
"****Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"They made you cook?" Molly asked furiously and she nodded in response  
"She's good at it too! she made the smallest rations into something decent the last few months!" Ron exclaimed which caused Hermione and Ade to shoot him looks while everyone else looked at them strangely.  
"Why didn't you have a proper meal?" Hestia asked in a motherly fashion and the trio went pale trying to think, Hermione settled for "You'll find out in the seventh book"

**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

There was a moment of silence and then nearly everyone was laughing "Duddy!" Apollo and Hermes burst out gasping and then Ade grinned  
"It gets better" she says gleefully.

**Adelaide groaned. "****What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"She didn't say anything!" Lupin said angrily with everyone nodding in agreement.

"**Nothing, nothing…" ****Dudley's birthday — how could she have forgotten? Adelaide**** got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,**

Ron and Athena shuddered

**put them on. Adelaide was used to spiders **

"How can you be used to them?" they both asked shocked but they didn't get an answer as Ade had suddenly gone pale and looked sickly.

**, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them **

"What does that have to do with anything?" Artemis asked the young maiden worriedly.

**, and that was where she slept. **

There was dead silence, absolutely no noise was heard and then it was broken by a strangled whisper  
"You-You slept?- They made you sleep in a cupboard?" Sirius asked for once unable to form proper words, all of the girls were crying silently and the boys looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione whispered sadly while Ron nodded furiously in agreement looking murderous "We tell each other everything, we're best friends! Heck, your my sister in all but blood!" She wailed.

"It never came up" Ade mumbled back looking embarrassed  
"IT NEVER CAME UP? Ade you can tell us anything! And I mean it, please!" Ron said seriously. Ade smiled and hugged them tightly  
"I love you guys you know" she told them truthfully and they smiled back "we love you too"

Nearly all the women in the room were crying and Lily was sobbing "I can't believe Petunia would do that!" While James was comforting her and looking like he wanted nothing more than to storm over to the Dursley's and throw some nasty hexes their way.

Adelaide got up and went over to her parents "It's okay" she told them quietly and they brang her into a hug  
"Were so sorry for leaving you" Lily told her softly and Ade pulled away almost instantly looking furious  
"Please don't blame yourself for that! Please! It was not your fault blame no one but the nose less freak and the dirty r-mouse" everyone who knew about Peter Pettigrew caught her stumble over mouse but Lily and James just hugged her.

**When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. ****It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Adelaide, as Dudley was very fat and hated ****exercise**

Nearly everyone snorted

**unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

The snorts turned to growls

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Adelaide **

"WHAT!" Artemis roared "HE HIT A GIRL! HOW DARE HE!"

**, but he couldn't often catch her.** **Adelaide**** didn't look it, but she was very fast. **

"At least there's that" Molly muttered

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, **

Now she along with everyone else glared at the book

**but Adelaide had always been small and skinny for her age. **

"You get it off of these scrawny gits" Sirius said pointing to James and Lily

**She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, **

"They didn't even give you girl's clothes let alone new clothes?" Hera asked angrily and Ade just shook her head in response

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was, and a boy. ****Adelaide had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair,**

"James" Lupin coughed

**and bright green eyes. **

"Lily" Sirius said dreamily acting like James "Oh Moony aren't her eyes just beautiful, the way they sparkle like freshly polished emeralds in the sun on a bright day. The way they just make me feel. I'm in love, do you think she likes me back? Why won't she date me? Did i do anything wrong? Please Moony tell me how to make her love me" Sirius ranted in such an accurate imitation of James that nearly everyone was rolling on the floor in laughter with tears in their eyes while James just sulked and pouted which made them laugh harder.

**The only thing Adelaide liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"You liked that?" Poseidon asked shocked while everyone stared at her shocked and Ade looked down embarrassed  
"I didn't know what it stood for then"

**She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**  
"**In the car crash when your parents died," **

There was silence and then  
"They told you that your parents died in a car crash?" Ginny asked sharply turning to the girl she considered an older sister and one of her best friends  
"Yes" Ade whispered sadly while everyone else looked furious.

**she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"How are you supposed to learn?" Athena and Hermione said simultaneously and then smiled at each other.

**_Don't ask questions _— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Adelaide was turning over the bacon.  
"****Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Not going to work" Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus said together while Ade and James grinned at each other for having the curse of the Potter hair.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Adelaide needed a haircut. Adelaide must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way — all over the place. **

"Potter hair" coughed Ron

**Adelaide was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. **

"Wow, even I can't improve that!" Aphrodite exclaimed

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Adelaide often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

Everyone burst out laughing.

**Adelaide put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"36! Even Reg didn't get that many!" Sirius shouted and the trio grew quiet at the mention of R.A.B

"Spoiled brat" Demeter huffed

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Adelaide, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Careful dear, you might choke" Lily told her worriedly.  
"Mum this was years ago" she told her but smiled all the same and Lily smiled back and looked a bit embarrassed

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another _two _presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two _more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"**

"He can't even count?" Athena asked shocked while everyone else was at loss of words from the boys lack of intelligence

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"He encourages that?" Hestia asked astounded

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Adelaide and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. **

Arthur looked like he was going to start asking questions so Hermione and Ade interrupted "Write the stuff down and then we'll explain it to you later" then he got out a quill and parchment and started scribbling away

"**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Adelaide's direction. **

"She has a name!" McGonagall said furiously

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Adelaide's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Adelaide was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Adelaide hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Sirius looked at her sympathetically

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Adelaide as though she'd planned this.**

"Oh, yes because a 10 year old girl just broke and old lady's leg so she could go to the zoo, why didn't I ever think of that before" Hermes said sarcastically in a serious voice which had Ron, Ade, the Twins, Apollo, and the Marauders in laughter

**Adelaide knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

Sirius winced at the mention of all the cats

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."**

"The feelings mutual" Ade said with detest in her voice while Ron laughed loudly which caused people to look at him funny  
"Isn't that the one you-"  
"Oh the one that I-"  
"Yeh the one that you-"  
"Yeh it was her." Adelaide finished and then they both started snickering like crazy while everyone else looked at them in shock

**The Dursleys often spoke about Adelaide like this, as though she wasn't there — or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

Growls went across the room again.

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Adelaide put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"But wouldn't that make you happy?" George asked and she nodded in response  
"Well that's out of the question then" Fred finished

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **"

_'That's how she always looks.'_ Harry thought.

**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"She won't blow up the house" Charlie said

"**I won't blow up the house," said Adelaide, but they weren't listening.**

Everyone laughed while they blushed

"**I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave her in the car…"**

"That's illegal!" Persephone shouted outraged

"**That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone…"**

"Oh yes the car is much more important than your niece!" Tonks murmured angrily

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"What a horrible child." Molly said disgusted at the child's behavior "if any of you did that you can kiss my food goodbye" the Weasley's eyes widened and they nodded quickly to show that they understood

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"Dinky Duddydums!" James said laughing his head off with everyone else but none as much as Adelaide

"I forgot how funny it is to hear that!" she chuckled

"**I… don't… want… her… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Adelaide a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

All of the girls looked like they were going to be sick

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"He can't even cry in front of his friend" Hermione said disgusted

**When Piers's eyes landed on Adelaide he smiled what he thought was a charming smile and winked at her  
"Hey" he said in a stupidly low voice which made him sound like he had a cold. **

Hermione and Ginny laughed at the look on Adelaide's face while James glared at the book  
"He better not go anywhere near you!" he said seriously looking Ade in the eye and she had to look away to stop herself from giggling

**Half an hour later, Adelaide, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life.**

"That's not right, I took you to the zoo!" James said smiling at his daughter and she smiled back  
"Really?" she asked happily and he nodded but then frowned 'she won't remember' he thought sadly and Ade who noticed her Dad's looked went over to him and said  
"At least we get to meet now, and through these books you can be there with me growing up" she smiled at her parents who smiled weakly back.

**Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Adelaide aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Adelaide's, **"**I'm warning you now, girl — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas and have the worst beating of your silly excuse of a life."**

The room was completely silent again  
"WHAT!" Lily shouted furiously and James looked murderous while everyone else was shocked and angry at the same time  
"That's what the bruises were wasn't it?" Apollo asked quietly and Adelaide nodded silently. Hermione was crying into Ron's shirt "We're horrible friends. How could we not have noticed?" She wailed and Ade who heard he turned to them  
"You are not horrible friends! The only reason you didn't notice is because i kept it to myself, so it's my fault you didn't know. Please don't blame yourself 'Mione, your the best friend anyone could ask for! And so are you Ron!" She told her best friends who brought her into a hug.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Adelaide, "honestly…"  
****But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"Of course not" Hephaestus said gruffly

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Adelaide and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.**

"Strange things always happen around you!" Bill said to her  
"Yeh and then we get dragged into it!" Ron shouted but shot her a smile to show he was joking while the rest laughed

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Adelaide coming back from the hair dressers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her fringe, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."****Dudley had laughed himself silly at Adelaide who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy boys clothes. Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"POTTER HAIR" James and Adelaide cheered.

**She had been given a week in her cupboard and slap in the face for this, even though she had tried to explain that she _couldn't _explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

Jame's cheering was changed into growls

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

Aphrodite shuddered at the thought of the ghastly clothing.

**The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Adelaide. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Adelaide wasn't punished.**

Sighs of relief went around the room

**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"What?" Ares asked confused and Adelaide grinned.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Adelaide's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.**

"You apparated?" Remus asked shocked while the Gods looked confused  
"I think I flew" she said and smiled at her mum who looked confused for a second then smiled back gleefully.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Adelaide's headmistress telling them Adelaide had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard)**

Her elated expression turned into a glare at the mention of the cupboard

**was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Adelaide supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump.**

Hermes and the twins shook their head sadly  
"I need to teach you how to lie better!" Hermes said earning a glare from the women and Apollo frowned at him  
"She shouldn't lie just tell the truth but not to the full extent" he said as he was the God of truth and even though he was a trouble maker he didn't believe in lying.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

Ron and Hermione both groaned "You just jinxed it"

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Adelaide, the council, Adelaide, the bank, and Adelaide were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Wow he likes you doesn't he?" George said sarcastically

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

Sirius perked up

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Adelaide, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Hermione shook her head and Ade chuckled "Wasn't my wisest moment" she said smiling  
"I agree, but you were only young" Athena said kindly

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Adelaide, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache:**

"**MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"Idiot boys" Artemis muttered

"**I know they don't," said Adelaide. "It was only a dream."**

"No it wasn't! That was my bike!" Sirius shouted

**But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.**

George and Fred looked thoughtful and Adelaide smiled mischievously at them

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Adelaide what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop.**

Lily growled at that

**It wasn't bad, either, Adelaide thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

Everyone burst out laughing  
"Jeez Ade, when did you get so funny?" Fred asked between his laughter  
"She's always been funny, she just doesn't show it around a lot of people" Ron said laughing as well

**Adelaide had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting or flirting with her .**

nearly everyone glared at the book

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Adelaide was allowed to finish the first.**

"Greedy pig!" Dionysus said

**Adelaide felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Great what happened this time?" Hermione asked worriedly and Ade just looked at her innocently "I don't know what your talking about" she replied

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.****Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. ****It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Adelaide moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.**

"That's just sad" Ron said looking at his best friend seriously while James looked thoughtful  
"Were you just comparing yourself to the snake?" Ade's eyes widened and she turned pale 'What will the people who don't know do when they find out i'm a parslemouth?' she thought worriedly

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Adelaide's.**

**_It winked._**

"Snakes don't have eyelid's though! How would it wink?" Athena asked curiously and Adelaide was sinking lower and lower into her seat

**Adelaide stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

The people who didn't know she was a parsletongue shot her weird looks

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Adelaide a look that said quite plainly:**

"**_I get that all the time."_**

"**I know," Adelaide murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You're a parselmouth?" James asked shocked while everyone else who didn't know stared at her  
Adelaide looked at him nodded and then looked down sadly and James must have realised this because he told her  
"Hey," he told her softly and she looked up "I don't care, it just came as a bit of a shock is all" he told her and she smiled sadly at him  
"What's a Parsletongue?" Zeus asked curiously  
"It's someone who can talk to snakes" Arthur replied

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Adelaide asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Adealide peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

"I love how you don't even find it weird that your talking to a snake" Apollo said chuckling

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Adelaide read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

People looked at her with amusement

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Adelaide made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Adelaide giggled "Waddled" they repeated and Artemis joined in snickering.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Adelaide in the ribs.**

The giggling turned into growls  
"How dare he hit a girl!" Artemis growled

**Caught by surprise, Adelaide fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Were you okay dear?" Demeter asked kindly and Adelaide nodded smiling

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next they were in the tank **

"What did you do?" Percy asked curiously and Ade smiled in response

**Adelaide sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished which caused them to fall in and then it had sealed itself again**

Everyone burst out laughing  
"Brilliant!" The Marauders gasped

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past her, Adelaide could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, _"Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amiga."_**_  
_  
"At least the snake was polite" Hermione said quietly which caused Ron and Ade to snicker to each other.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"  
**  
"Poor guy" Bill chuckled

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Adelaide had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, ****but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Adelaide at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Adelaide was talking to it, weren't you, Adelaide?" **

"Idiot!" Charlie said angrily

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Adelaide. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. **

Growls went around the room and Hestia asked "They didn't actually starve you did they?" She asked worriedly and Ade just looked down whic.h caused more growls

**Adelaide lay in her dark cupboard much later wincing from that night's beating **

"I'm going to kill him!" James shouted furiously with half of the room nodding in agreement

**, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. **

"Oh" Hestia murmured sadly as the others looked angry. Hestia believed strongly in a safe and kind home and she felt for the young girl who had obviously been through so much.

**She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. **

"That's because it wasn't a car crash" Kingsley said angrily

**Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead. **

Silence filled the room and then it was broken by a sob and everyone turned to Lily who was crying her eyes out.  
"You remembered that at that age?" McGonagall asked sadly and Adelaide nodded with tears in her eyes which caused Ron and Hermione to pull her into a big hug.

**This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. She didn't even know their names! **

"WHAT?" Persephone asked completely aghast while everyone else looked and Adelaide which shock and sadness as she seemed to find her hands interesting  
Lily was sniffing and Ade looked up and then went up to her parents and hugged them tightly as they moved over on their sofa so she could sit in between them.

**When she had been younger, Adelaide had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family. **

Sirius looked sad at that as he felt it was his fault and Remus looked sad because if he wasn't a werewolf he might have actually had a chance to take care of her.

**Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

**After asking Adelaide furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Adelaide tried to get a closer look. **

"It's called apparating" George told her as if talking to a 3 year old.  
"I know that now" she snapped back "I didn't know anything back then!"

**At school, Adelaide had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Adelaide Potter in her baggy old boys clothes and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Everyone looked sad at that

"That's the end of the chapter" Athena said "who would like to read next?"  
"I Will" Demeter said and took the book

**"Chapter Three" **she read **"The Letters From No One"**

**AN- again i'm really sorry for the wait and i hope the changes i made weren't too bad. But please Review!**


	5. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

_**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT A SAY IN THE STORY!**_

**Hey guys. Now I know what your all thinking 'Eurgh not an Authors Note! I hate those things!' And believe me if i was you I would feel exactly the same because I hate it when you get all excited for a new chapter and then BAM! AN - It just dampens your mood.**

**Anyway I have started to ramble so I'm just going to get to the point.**

**I believe that you all deserve an explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long and the reason is because I have exams ;l I'm sure you all know how it feels and if you don't then i'm sure you will one day. But I have been under a lot of stress recently revising my bum of and trying to get information crammed in at the last minute.**

**My main exams finish soon so I promise to update as soon as possible and when I do ill make the chapter longer and with more talking to try and make it up to you!**

**Ok so now the fun part! So as you know this story is Fem!Harry and she hasn't got a romantic interest I could still keep it Ginny for you but i'm sure you want it spiced up a bit. Ok so all I want you to do is comment/ review or send me a private message with who you would like to be her love interest. I was going to do Charlie Weasley but then I read HavenSpire Juniper Potter books which I love and I didn't want to take that from him!**

**Just so I can decide more easily here is a choice of people to pair her of with;**  
**Apollo**  
**Hermes**  
**Dean Thomas**  
**Seamus Finnegan**

**I know it isn't a lot of options but I need it to be as simple as possible and I wouldn't be writing this story if I didn't have any readers so I thought it might be fun to let you help me out a bit. **

**I would just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who have reviewed or added me to their favourite or alert list and just anyone who reads it.**

**Also i'm sorry if I got your name wrong but goddess amara or just the person who gave me a suggestion about making Adelaide be the long lost daughter of Zeus and Hera...Apollo's girlfriend e.t.c... I love the idea I really do! I love reading Apollo stories their actually my favourite, but I just can't make myself change the story to Lily and James not being her parents because it just feels like a huge part of the story about how her parents died e.t.c But I do have some ideas about another fanfiction to write when I have eventually finished this one where Apollo will be a big character so keep a look out for that! **

**But again everyone I am SO SORRY that I havn't updated and that I have to annoy you with a boring Authors notes but I just felt you deserved to know why you haven't had an email telling you a new chapter is up!**

**Thank you again! And remember to vote for Adelaide's love interest! **

**Bye!x**


	6. POLL!

_**Hey this is just a link to my last chapter with my AN. Go to my profile page and vote on the poll, it may make the love interest vote easier ;} thanks x **_


	7. The Letters From No One

**AN- THIS ISN'T AN AUTHOURS NOTES CHAPTER!  
Ok before you read the rest of the chapter I just want to apologise again for the long wait. I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm so sorry for that! I promise I will try my best to not procrastinate any more, but I'd like to say thank you for all the support I'm getting with this.  
Feel free to private message or review because I love hearing your opinions as it gives me an isea of what you all like to read. If you haven't voted for the love interest yet, go an vote soon because I'm thinking of closing it soon :) Thanks again!**

**"The Letters From No One" **Demeter read

"What does that mean?" Hades asked  
"If you let me read then maybe you would find out" Demeter replied

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Adelaide her longest-ever punishment.**

Everyone glared at the book

**By the time she was allowed out of her cupboard again, the summer holidays had started** **and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"When is Dudley's birthday?" Hermione asked in a scarily calm voice  
"It's in erm June" Ade mumbled  
"WHAT!" Hermione shouted "YOU WERE IN THERE FOR A MONTH!"  
"Hermione it's in the past" Ade tried to calm her down  
"I don't care I am going to give them a piece of my mind"  
"Count me in" Ron said angrily with half of the room nodding in agreement

**Adelaide was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. ****Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon** **were all big and stupid,** **but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Interesting logic" Athena and Dumbledore chuckled

**The rest of them were quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Adelaide-hunting.**

Everyone growled at the book

**This was why Adelaide spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope.**

"Why?" Percy asked  
"You'll see" she replied

**When September came she would be going off to secondary school** **and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be with Dudley.**

"Oh!"

**Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings.**

Nearly everyone snorted

**Piers Polkiss was going there, too.**

"Thanks the Gods for that" Adelaide said  
"Your welcome" Apollo and Hermes shouted while everyone else laughed

**Adelaide, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive.**

"No your not you going to Hogwarts!" Fred and George shouted happily

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Why?"

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall," he told Adelaide. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"He better not have" James growled

**"No thanks," said Adelaide. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick"** **Then she ran for it before Dudley could work out what she'd said.**

Everyone fell about laughing

**One day in July, ****Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Adelaide at Mrs. Figg's. ****Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. ****It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.**

"She sees the light" Sirius said dramatically while everyone else wathed on amused and McGonagall glared at him

**She let Adelaide watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. **

Remus looked scandalized that someone would leave chocolate alone for that long

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters.** **They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking.** **This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How is that supposed to train him for later life?" Hestia asked shocked  
"No idea" Ade replied

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life.**

"Proud? Ha!" Bill said

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe her Ickle Dudleykins,**

everyone snorted

**he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

"Of course he did" Aphrodite muttered sarcastically

**Adelaide didn't trust herself to speak. She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

She had no problem now and was rolling on the floor giggling like mad  
"He looked ridiculous" she giggled.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning ****when Adelaide went for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink.** **Sh****e went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water**.

"Ok, what's going on?" Lily asked suspiciously

**"What's this?" she asked Aunt Petunia.**

**Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.  
**

"Oh" Apollo said "I didn't realise it had to be so wet" Adelaide looked at him with wide eyes  
"What?" He asked and she just shook her head still shocked

**Adelaide looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," she said. "I didn't realise it had to be so wet."**

Apollo's eyes widened "Oh" he said "that" everyone else tried to hide their laughs at the looks on their faces as they looked at each other and the looked away and blushed

**"Don't be stupid," ****snapped aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing** **some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"I seriously doubt that" Apollo said

**Adelaide seriously doubted this, **

"Ok that is getting freaky" Ron muttered

**but thought it best not to argue. She sat down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to look on her first day at Stonewall High - like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Wow, amazing sense of fashion that woman" Ginny said sarcastically

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Adelaide's new uniform.****Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. ****They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"What?" Hermes asked shocked

"**Make Adelaide get it." **

**"Get the post, Adelaide."**

"And the world is right again!"

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke her with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."**

"Dont you dare!" Lily growled

**Adelaide dodged the Smeltings stick** **and went to get the post.** **Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge,** **who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight,** **a brown envelope that looked like a bill** **and - **_**a letter for Adelaide**_**.**

**Adelaide picked it up and stared at it,** **her heart twanging like a giant elastic band.** **No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her.**

"That's just sad" Artemis said sadly

**Who would?** **Sh****e had no friends,**

"Well I do now!" Ade said cheerfully

**no other relatives** s**he didn't belong to the library so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet, here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

_**Ms. A. Potter**_

_** the Cupboard under the Stairs.**_

_**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**_

"The cupboard was on the letter and you didn't do anything?" James asked Dumbledore and McGonagall angrily  
"It's a self-writing quill" Dumbledore replied

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.** **There was no stamp. ****Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Adelaide saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, **

"GRYFFINDOR!"

** an eagle, **

"RAVENCLAW"  
**  
a badger**

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

** and a snake**

"Slytherin" after the shouting the God's gave them some weird looks.

** surrounding a large letter 'H'. **

"HOGWARTS!" after the shouting from the kids and pranksters the God's gave them some weird looks while the rest of the adults laughed.

**"Hurry up, girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Wow. That was hilarious" Hermes said sarastically  
"T-that w-was so f-funny" Ade gasped out and people gave her incredulous looks until she suddenly sat up and in a flat voice said "Haha" everyone cracked up laughing.

**Adelaide went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter.** **Sh****e handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk ..."**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Adelaide's got something!"**

"And it isn't any of your business!" Snapped Hermione

**Adelaide was on the point of unfolding her letter,** **which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon.**

Growls were heard throughout the room.

"**That's **_**mine**_**!" said Adelaide, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon,**

"A lot of people" Ginny said angrily  
"Like you for example?" Ron asked innocently causing Ginny to flush red with embarrassment and snickers to travel around the room.

**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it.** **His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. ****And it didn't stop there.** **Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

"Well that's attractive..." Aphrodite muttered sarcastically

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"Dramatic much?" Zeus asked which caused most of the Gods to look at him incredulously.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, ****but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. ****Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint.** **She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"Still the same drama queen I see?" Lily asked and Ade smirked to try and stop herself from laughing.

**" Vernon. Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Adelaide and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"It isn't any of your business to read it you fat lump" Apollo said angrily which made the Gods look at him shocked because of his normally cheery attitude.

**"**_**I**_** want to read it," said Adelaide furiously, "as it's **_**mine.**_**"**

"Oh dear..." Ron said with his eyes wide  
"What?" Everyone but Ade and Hermione asked  
"It's just Ade's temper... How long until you think until we see it?" Ron asked Hermione  
"I'll give it a a few second" she replied and most people were wondering just how bad Ade's temper was.

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Adelaide**** didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" she shouted.**

"I see what you mean" Hermes muttered quietly while everyone else who didn't know about Ade's temper either had wide eyes or were chuckling which caused Adelaide to glare at them.

**"Let **_**me**_** see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"Just go away you baby whale." Apollo said louder than he meant to which caused everyone to laugh at him and Ade smiled at him which made them both look away blushing. Aphrodite saw this and smiled slightly but on the inside she was jumping with glee.

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Adelaide and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall,** **slamming the kitchen door behind them.**

"HE DID WHAT?" Lily shouted while growls were sent across the room.

**Adelaide and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; ****Dudley won, ****so Adelaideeared hair dangling in front of her eyes, lay flat on her stomach to listen at the crack between the door and the floor.**

"That was so much easier than the keyhole" Ade said.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where she sleeps?** **You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"We have better things to do rather than watch you 24/7" Mad-eye grumbled.

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Paranoid" Coughed Fred and George.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"**

"Yeah, that'll work."

**Adelaide could see Uncle Vernon's shiny shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ..."**

"That won't work, idiot." Ron muttered

**But -"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out all that dangerous nonsense?**

Silence overtook the room. "Stamp out?" Dumbledore asked in a scarily calm tone.  
"Yes.." Adelaide said confused.  
"Stamping out magic is a very dangerous thing Miss Potter. It can cause disastrous results on a good level fatal injury and on a bad level death." Mad-eye said in a dangerously quiet tone.  
"Oh." Ade said very faintly.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Adelaide in her cupboard.**

"He fit?" Fred asked incredulously causing snickers to travel around the room.

**"Where's my letter?" said Adelaide, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door.** **"Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,"**

"Liar." Apollo glared.

**said Uncle Vernon shortly.** **"I have burned it."**

**"It was **_**not**_** a mistake," said Adelaide angrily. "It had my cupboard on it."**

"I just realised how weird that sounds" Ade said quietly to Ron and Hermione who both laughed quietly in response.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.  
**  
Athena and Ron shivered

He took a few deep breaths and then forced

**his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"It wasn't a nice sight either." Ade said shuddering.

"**Er – yes, Adelaide – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking...** **you're really getting a bit big for it …**

"Well that's rude" Aphrodite muttered "and I know that she shouldn't be in there but you never mention a girls weight"

**we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Dudley has two bedrooms and they made you sleep in a cupboard?" Lily screamed.

**"Why?" said Adelaide.**

"Why are you questioning it?" Hermes asked shocked as well as the others in the room.  
"They were doing something nice, I was suspicious and I wanted to know why they had a sudden change of heart". Ade replied and looks of understanding crossed there faces but not all of them were happy as the went over her words of not being used to nice things.

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped her uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge),** **one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into Dudley's first bedroom.**

No-one was happy with what they were hearing.

**It only took Adelaide one trip upstairs to move everything she owned from the cupboard into her room.** **She sat down on the bed and stared around her.** **Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog;**

Sirius sulked at that.

**in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite programme had been cancelled;**

"Spoiled brat." Hestie murmered.

**there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle,**

"Who let's their kids go around with rifles?" Hermione asked appauled not noticing Ares 'innocent' look.

**which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

"He needs to eat healthier, maybe some cereal" Demeter huffed with Molly nodding in agreement which caused the Gods to groan 'not another health obsession' they all thought.

**Other shelves were full of books.**

Athena raised her eyebrows with everyone else in the room sharing her shocked look.

**They were the only things in the room that looked as if they'd never been touched before.**

Athena nodded her head as understanding and disgust crossed her features.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: "I don't **_**want**_** her in there ... I **_**need**_** that room ...**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**make her get out ..."**

"OH SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT ARSEHOLE" Artemis screamed which caused a lot of the room to look at her with surprise while Apollo and Hermes silently laughed.

**Adelaide sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday she'd have given anything to be up here. Today she'd rather be back in her cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Frowns scarred a lot of the rooms faces.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose,**

"Idiot" Adelaide muttered

**kicked his mother**

"HOW DARE HE!" Hera raged.

**and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof**

Hermes turned an angry shade of red and narrowed his eyes at the book.  
"He's going to wish he never did that." He whispered threatingly.

**and he still didn't have his room back.**

"Ha."

**Adelaide was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing she'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

"Why are they acting as if this letter is the worst thing in the world?" Zeus mused with the majority of the Gods and Goddesses nodding in agreement as they were still confused as to what the letter was, or what Hogwarts was.

**When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Adelaide, made Dudley go and get it.**

"What?" Bill asked shocked

**They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! **_**Miss. A. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-**_**"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Adelaide right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Adelaide had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"GO ADELAIDE!" The pranksters and Artemis cheered while the rest looked on with amusement and in some cases smirks.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick,** **Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Adelaide's letter clutched in his hand**.

"Eurgh" James muttered, annoyed that his daughter didn't get her letter because of his stupid (shudder) brother-in-law.

"**Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Adelaide.** **" Dudley - go - just go."**

**Adelaide walked round and round her room. Someone knew she had moved out of her cupboard and they seemed to know she hadn't received her first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again?** **And this time she'd make sure they didn't fail. She had a plan.**

Athena smiled. "It's always good to have a plan, we think along the same lines" she praised Ade who blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly back.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Adelaide turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the Dursleys. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

**Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall towards the front door-**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Adelaide leapt into the air - she'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something **_**alive**_**!**

"What?" Lily asked confused and worried.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror Adelaide realised that the big squashy something had been her uncle's face.**

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.  
"Haha, t-that, is, hilar-hilarious, hahaha" Hermes hiccoughed with Apollo nodding his head in agreement next to him, laughing so much that he was unable to perform words. Fred and George weren't in much of a better state.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Adelaide didn't do exactly what she'd been trying to do.** **He shouted at Adelaide for about half an hour and then told her to go and make a cup of tea.**

"Spit in it" Ares chuckled darkly.

**Adelaide shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time she got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Adelaide could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want-" she began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes.**

"What he's doing is illegal! He can't do that to someone elses mail." Hermione fumed.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

"He's so paranoid, and It's not like it will work" Kinglsley said in his calm voice.

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver, they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon,****trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"And we're happy staying as different from you as possible" Charlie muttered.

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Adelaide. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again.** **After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Now he's just getting completely pathetic, the wuss" Ares scowled in disgust.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Adelaide found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs** **that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window.** **While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

"JUST GIVE ADELAIDE HER LETTERS!" Aphrodite shouted.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to **_**you**_** this badly?" Dudley asked Adelaide in amazement.**

"A lot of people actually, for example, Ginny" Ron mused smirking when he saw Ginny's indignant look.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill,** **but happy.**

**"No post on Sunday's,"**

"Yes but in the wizarding world the post comes every day." Remus corrected.

**he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,**

"**no damn letters today -"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney** **as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head.** **Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Adelaide leapt into the air trying to catch one –**

"Why don't you just pick one up from the floor?" Dionysus asked confused and saying it like he was talking to a 2 year-old.  
"My seeker was coming out" Adelaide murmered embarrased, which seemed to leave the God's even more confused than before.

**"Out!OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Adelaide around the waist and threw her into the hall.**

"HOW DARE HE TREAT A FEMALE- MY DAUGHTER- LIKE THAT!" Artemis and Lily seethed at the same time while the rest of the room silently fumed.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time.** **"I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue.**

"Thinking back on it, he looked absolutely hillarious" Ade thought out loud which made chuckles go around the room.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors** **and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat;**

"Oh, what's he blubbering about now?" Ginny huffed.

**his father had hit him round the head** **for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

"Idiot." Persephone snapped.

**They drove. And they drove.** **Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off ... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"He's lost it."

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.** **By nightfall Dudley was howling.** **He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to Adelaide's world" Apollo retorted angrily.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Adelaide shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Adelaide stayed awake, sitting on the window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.** **They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

"'**Scuse me, but is one of you Miss. A. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

_**Miss. A. Potter,**_

_**Room 17**_

_**Railview Hotel,**_

_**Cokeworth.**_

**Adelaide made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked her hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon quickly, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

"He has nor right to do that!" Hermione vented again.

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again.**

"What is he doing?" Hephaestus asked bemused.

**The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.**

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.** **Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.**

"See even his Son noticed it!" Poseidon said in bewliderment at the idiocy of this mortal.

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother.** **"The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a**_**television**_**."**

**Monday.** **This reminded Adelaide of something. If it **_**was**_** Monday -and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week,** **because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Adelaide's eleventh birthday.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADELAIDE!" All of the pranksters shouted happily while Ade watched in amusement.  
"You do realise it's not actually my birthday?" She asked them and they all flushed and looked away, even though Fred and George knew it wasn't her birthday.

**Of course, her birthdays were never exactly fun -last year, the Dursleys had given her a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"They could at least give you Petunia's instead" Aphrodite said even though she was disgusted at the idea of any second hand socks.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.** **He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"He's probably going to kill Petunia before she can kill him!"

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was ****the most miserable little shack you could imagine.** **One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"Poor Dudley…not!"

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

"That is not safe! He needs to think about safety first." Hestia said outraged at the man.

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces.** **After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house**.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fire-place was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas.**

"He calls that rations! He could at least make sure they are all healthy. They seem to have enough money!" Molly ranted and Demeter was nodding her head in agreement.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.**

"**Could do with some of those letters now eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"Imbecile" Athena muttered.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post.** **Adelaide privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer her up at all.**

"Your such a pessimist" Hermione teased which resulted in Adelaide pouting playfully.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows.** **Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.**

"And what about Adelaide?" Poseidon asked annoyed,  
"They left that for me to decide" Ade replied unfazed.

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door** **and Adelaide was left to find the softest bit of floor she could find and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Everyone growled or glared at the book but Apollo was the worst, the saying 'If looks could kill' came to everyone elses mind.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Adelaide couldn't sleep. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, her stomach rumbling with hunger.** **Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight.** **The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Adelaide she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time.** **She lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all,** **wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

"You have all of them thoughts by looking at a watch?" Sirius asked shocked  
"Don't worry Sirius, we all know that more than one thought at a time is far too much for you too handle" Tonks teased which sent the majority of the room into giggles.

**Five minutes to go. Adelaide heard something creak outside. Sh****e hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in,****although it might be warmer if it did.**

"Dont think like that!" James shouted, horrified by his daughters thoughts.  
"Sorry Dad" is the quiet response he got.

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that she'd be able to steal one somehow.**

"At least there's that! It will be easy." Fred said cheerfully.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that****? ****And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise?** **Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

"What is it? Is it dangerous?" Lily asked, going into worried Mother mode.

**One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds ... twenty seconds ... ten - nine - maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him  
**  
"Do it!" Hermes encouraged.- **three - two - one –**

**BOOM.**

"What is it?" Persephone asked, confused and worried, as were a lot of the others in the room.

**The whole shack shivered and Adelaide sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Finished" Demeter said  
"WHAT? WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?" Ared asked, excited for some action.  
"Well if someone volunteers to read then maybe we'll find out" Demeter replied.  
"I'll read" Artemis offered and Demeter passed the book to her  
"Ok the next chapter is - **The Keeper Of Keys**"


	8. HELP! And hey

**Hey guys, **

**Im hoping the next real chapter is going to be up this weekend at some point, **

**The main reason for this AN is to ask if any of you guys know a good picture I could use for the story:) If you do, please tell me:D I'm wondering who could play certain characters aswell like Adelaide and the Gods... I have ideas and I might post pictures on my profile so you can get a good idea:) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Keeper Of Keys

"**The Keeper Of Keys**" Artemis read

'Hagrid' the Witches and Wizards thought with smiles on their faces.

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

**"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

Snorts were heard around the room.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"He bought a rifle?" Hermione shouted outraged, nearly everyone else in the room shared her anger and shock.  
"I may not like the guy, but it's always handy to have a weapon at hand." Ares admitted grudgingly

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then -SMASH! The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway.**

**His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggymane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"Who is he?" Athena pondered with the other God's nodding their head in agreement while the Witches and Wizards smiled at the thought of their friend.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey... "He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"Only Hagrid" Ron whispered to his best friends while they quietly laughed in agreement.

**"Budge up, yeh great lump, " said the stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Adelaide!" said the giant. Adelaide looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby, " said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, female obviously, but yeh've got ye mom's eyes."**

"First time I ever heard that" Ade said with a soft smile which caused most of the room to smile as well.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune, " said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"Whoever he is, he has my approval!" Hermes said while hooting with laughter, with Apollo joining in.

**"Anyway - Adelaide, " said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Adelaide opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Ade written on it in green icing. Adelaide looked up at the giant. She meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Adelaide, where are your manners?" Lily scolded her daughter while Ade ducked her head to try and hide her blush.

**The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. "He held out an enormous hand and shook Adelaide's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind. "His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Adelaide felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath. The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.**

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply,**

**"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley. "  
The giant chuckled darkly. "Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry. "**

Everyone had to laugh at that.

**He passed the sausages to Adelaide, who was so hungry she had never tasted anything so wonderful, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, she said,**

**"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are. "The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid, " he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course.**

**"Er - no, " said Adelaide. Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry, " Adelaide said quickly.**

"Stop apologizing Ade." Hermione scolded lightly.  
"Sorry" she replied sheepishly, which caused Hermione to stare at her sharply.  
"Ok, I'll try to stop apologizing, but I'm not promising anything." Ade said and Hermione just smiled in response.

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Adelaide.**

"Wrong answer" Hermes said.

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me, " he growled at the Dursleys, "that this girl - this girl! -knows nothin' abou'- about ANYTHING?" Adelaide thought this was going a bit far. She had been to school, after all, and her marks weren't bad. "I know some things, " she said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

"I don't think he meant that" Remus said with a amused smile.

"Yes, well, I know that now" Ade mumbled, which caused the others to chuckle.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world. "  
"What world?"  
Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble. " Hagrid stared wildly at Adelaide.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad, " he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous. "**

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

**"Yeh don' know... Yeh don' know... " Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Adelaide with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"Well, I knew I was human." Ade said when Fred and George raised their eyebrows, silently questioning if she knew what she was.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!"  
**  
"That girl has a name." Lily said sharply.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer er? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Adelaide eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"Drama queen" coughed Apollo, which made Ade smile behind her hand. Seeing this Apollo's lips twitched upwards a small amount.

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh, " said Hagrid. "Adelaide - yer a witch."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"- a what?" gasped Adelaide. **

"Nice reaction" smirked Sirius, Ade glared at him in response.

**"A witch, o' course, " said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter. "**

**Adelaide stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Ms. A. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. She pulled out the letter and read: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.**

**Questions exploded inside Adelaide's head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes she stammered,**

**"What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Really, that's the first thing you ask?" Ron asked incredulously.  
"It was the last thing I read" Ade replied embarrassed, everyone else chuckled at the look on her face.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me, " said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl – a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Adelaide could read upside down: **

Ade received shocked looks at that.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Adelaide her letter. Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well. Hagrid, Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm.**

**Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. Adelaide realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"She's not going, " he said. Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her, " he said.**

**"A what?" said Adelaide, interested.**

**"A Muggle, " said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on. "**

**"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, " said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"**

Everyone growled at the reminder of the beatings.

**"You knew?" said Adelaide. "You knew I'm a - a witch?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!**

"My mother is not a freak." Adelaide said angrily which cause Lily to smile at her.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"  
**  
"THAT'S HOW YOU FOUND OUT?" Tonks shouted furiously while Ade looked down at her feet.  
"Disgusting, vile creatures." She ranted of quietly.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

Growls were heard around the room.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Adelaide Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!"**

**"But why? What happened?" Adelaide asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this, " he said, in a low, worried voice.**

**"I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Addie, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but some ones gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'. "He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it... "He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows - - "  
"Who? "  
"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does. " "Why not?" "Gulpin' gargoyles, Adelaide, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... Bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was...**

"He won't say it" McGonagall said sighing.

**"Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. "Could you write it down?" Adelaide suggested. "Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. "**

McGonagall and the majority of adults around the room mouths hung agape while the Gods sat confused.  
Who was Voldemort? They pondered. They understood that names had power, they had basically made that rule, but what had Voldemort done so badly that caused this reaction at his name?

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Addie. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... Probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' - - "**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry, " he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -anyway... "**

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Addie. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." **

"He did that? He tried to kill you, when you were a baby? And he killed your parents?!" The Goddesses were fuming and the Gods didn't look much better. To say they were disgusted would be an understatement.

Apollo looked towards Adelaide and wondered just what she had been through. If this was just the first book and they were only a few chapters in, then what else had happened to her? He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he sensed a prophecy had taken place in her life, and a dangerous one at that. Sometimes being the God of Prophecies wasn't all that fun.

**Something very painful was going on in Adelaide's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before - and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"You remembered that as well?" Molly asked, horrified at what the young girl had to live with.  
Ade nodded in response, but she suddenly frowned and looked down at her feet biting her lip. Ron and Hermione who knew that she was thinking of what else she would remember in the next few years, put their arms around her comfortingly which caused her to smile at them gratefully in response.

**"Load of old tosh, " said Uncle Vernon. Adelaide jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, girl, " he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured - and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end - - "**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said,**

**"I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"How I would have loved to of seen that!" Charlie burst out, laughing along with the majority of the room especially Ade, who was remembering the event.

**"That's better, " said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Adelaide, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol -, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?" **

Ron and Hermione turned to stare at Ade wide eyed.  
"You didn't say his name?" Ron asked baffled.  
"Hey, I'd just found out all of this information, I didn't know any better!" Ade said chuckling, with the two joining in.

**"Good question, Addie. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... He was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back terours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don't reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Adelaide. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Adelaide with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Addie, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A witch? Her? How could she possibly be? She'd spent her life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if she was really a witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock her in her cupboard? If she'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick her around like a football?**

It saddened the room that she would think that about herself.

**"Hagrid, " she said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch."**

**To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a witch, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Adelaide looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it... Every odd thing that had ever made her aunt and uncle furious with her had happened when she, Adelaide, had been upset or angry... Chased by Dudley's gang, she had somehow found herself out of their reach... Dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, she'd managed to make it grow back... And the very last time Dudley had hit her, hadn't she got his revenge, without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn't she set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Adelaide looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at her.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Adelaide Potter, not a witch - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you she's not going?" he hissed. "She's going to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and - - "**

**"If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her, " growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born. She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled - "**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Wrong thing to say." Kingsley said, knowing how loyal Hagrid was to Dumbledore. The rest of the wizards and witched nodded in agreement.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER, " he thundered, "- INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain.**

**When he turned his back on them, Adelaide saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Silence overtook the room, and then, as one everyone burst into guffaws of laughter. After everyone had settled down, with tears of mirth streaming down their faces, Artemis, who was smiling smugly as it was something she would do, continued to read.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper, " he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do. " **

"Di Immortales! Hagrid is hilarious." Hermes roared, grinning.  
"Di Immortales?" Moody questioned, confused as were the others, except the Gods and Goddesses.  
"It means 'The Gods' in Ancient Greek, it's used like the saying 'good gracious'" Athena explained and they nodded in understanding.

**He cast a sideways look at Adelaide under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts, " he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - oneo' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job"**

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Adelaide.**

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore. "**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow, " said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that. " **

"I wasn't very tactful at all" Adelaide blushed, embarrassed at how many personal questions she was asking.  
"At least you have more than Ron" Ginny reasoned.  
"HEY!" Said boy exclaimed, which caused laughs around the room.

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Adelaide. "You can kip under that, " he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." **

"Lovely" Aphrodite murmured, wrinkling her nose.  
"Finished" Artemis said "Who's reading next?"  
"Maybe we should have a break. It's around 12:30 pm, maybe we should eat some lunch and get to know each other a bit better." Hestia suggested and everyone, especially the boys who were eager for food, nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, I think the kitchen is through here, I'll go and make everyone some food" Molly told everyone.  
"I'll help you" Demeter offered, smiling at the woman.  
"Me too" Hestia replied.  
"You do realise you can just make food appear out of no-where mother" Persephone said to Demeter.  
"I know, but I like cooking" The Goddess replied, so Persephone accepted the answer and the rest went to sit in the dining room.


End file.
